User talk:Mrnewwanderer
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Terran Starship Command Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I am a Representative of the EnclaveWiki greetings from the enclave wiki I am a priviate in eden's elite my orders are to find new wikis and designate them as Encalve wiki friendly my orders are from Enclaveoverlord oh and i fixed the file of subject Artyom Orlov Enclavesuportter1 00:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Enclavesuportter1Enclavesuportter1 00:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi i am the founder of the Enclave wiki i have seen your great work here and i would like to form an allinace between the wikis.Maybe we could both help each other out i have great recorces on my wiki and i am sure you have yours, so come to my wiki come on the chat or leave me a message i am looking forward to speaking with youEnclaveoverlord 09:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Me again here is the link to the wiki http://theenclave.wikia.com/wiki/THE_ENCLAVE_WIKI btw i can help you get this wiki up an running as i did with mine the enclave wiki has only been up for a few months now think of what we could do here if i helped i am sure we will be a good allianceEnclaveoverlord 09:05, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi its great to hear from you you have made a great decsision first my advise is to turn on chat so i talk to you easyer and i will make a page linking to this wiki to promote it and i will get some of my best editors to come and help you. thanks for responding and let the editing beginEnclaveoverlord 00:19, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Greetings friend, I the main Admin and Beurecrat on the Enclave Wiki and I am also the 1ST Commander-2nd in Command. I'm very pleased to see that an alliance was formed, I will try as hard as I can to improve your Wiki for you. :) Roxashasnoheart 00:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Here is my user talk I would appreciate it if you responded back to me. http://theenclave.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roxashasnoheart http://theenclave.wikia.com/wiki/Our_Allies_The_Terran_Star_ship_Command_wiki have a look at this and tell me if you think it is appropriate.Your allyEnclaveoverlord 22:38, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat! Hi, so i am guessing you read the page i made that should get more people come here i have done this before with another wiki and it worked very well. So be expecting some new members in the near future. Also can you please make a chat ,if you dont know how to i will help just let me know. Your ally Enclaveoverlord 23:25, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for making such a great and intresting wiki, Keep it up Nitebomber51 12:46, April 27, 2012 (UTC) You still running this wiki? I gotta say I love this wikia as it's about the best mod ever for fallout 3, but do you plan to do more for it as it looks like it needs more work put into it. Kryalis (talk) 22:41, June 20, 2016 (UTC)